Why Were You Staring At My Uncle
by waterrain
Summary: Arthur wonders why Merlin is staring at his Uncle Agravaine.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Merlin. **

**Why Were You Staring At My Uncle**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Merlin, Why were you staring at my Uncle?"<p>

"I don't know."

"Merlin."

"Fine, Do you really want to know? Can you handle it?" Merlin asked causally and he could tell Arthur was feeling irritated.

"Just tell me." Arthur stated bluntly, he wants to know, and he deserves to know why his manservant was staring at his Uncle.

"I was picturing your Uncle wearing a dress."

"What?" Arthur asked in confusion for why on earth was his manservant imaging such a thing.

"Do you want me to describe the dress?" Merlin asked calmly, arms crossed, and he was looking at Arthur's stunned expression. "It was a frilly pink dress with lots of black ribbons. I think a black dress would suit him better..."

"Merlin, I do not think my Uncle would ever wear a dress."

"Are you sure, Arthur? He might be hiding something from you."

Later on when Arthur and his Uncle were alone in a room.

"Uncle are you hiding something from me?" Arthur asked firmly and his arms crossed.

"What do you mean?" Agravaine managed to ask calmly and he wonders does Arthur know that he is the traitor. He did not ask 'Do you think I'm a tratior' for that would be a bad move on his part.

"Do you wear dresses?" Arthur asked his Uncle. To be honest he was wondering if Merlin saw his Uncle in a dress or if Merlin was just picturing it for some odd reason. "I will not judge you if you do in fact wear dresses, Uncle."

Agravaine was speechless for where did his nephew come up with that sort of idea. Arthur took the silence as 'Yes' and he pat his Uncle on the shoulder.

"It is okay, Uncle. I will not tell anyone that you secretly wear dresses." Arthur commented before leaving the room. He plans to inform Merlin not tell anyone about his Uncle Agravaine secretly wearing dresses.

"Merlin, My uncle secretly wears dresses." Arthur said to his manservant. "I asked him and I take his silence as a yes. So do not mention my Uncle and the word dresses in the same sentence to anyone else or else I will put you in the stocks for a day."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think of this drabble?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Merlin. Have a Happy Early Thanksgiving ^_^**

**Why Were You Staring At My Uncle**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Merlin, Why were you staring at my Uncle?" Arthur asked calmly and Merlin thought for a moment before answering.<p>

"I was having a staring contest with him." Merlin replied

"Why?" Arthur asked him and he noticed that his manservant has an amused smile on his lips.

"Of course it is a bit of a one sided staring contest." Merlin stated causally and he tilted his head to the side. "I win every single time for Agravaine has no idea about the now not so secret one sided staring contest."

"Merlin, I will tell him about the staring contest for it is not fair that you are always winning."

"Why must you spoil my fun, Sire?" Merlin asked as he looked at Arthur. The King shook his head and went to find his Uncle.

"I'm going to inform you of something that is rather important and it is top secret information." Arthur said in a serious voice to his Uncle.

"What is it?" Agravaine asked calmly, but inside he was eager to know for what shall his Nephew tell him now.

"My manservant is having a secret one sided staring contest with you." Arthur informed him and he noticed that his Uncle was staring at him in complete disbelief.

"What?" Agravaine asked in a confused voice and why on earth did his Nephew believe that to be a rather important and top secret? Of course he didn't realize that Merlin was having a one sided staring contest with him and his hopes of receiving some real important information was dashed. Arthur walked away after telling his Uncle on how Merlin had a secret one sided staring contest going on with him.

"I told my Uncle." Arthur told him and Merlin just grinned at him while wondering how on earth Arthur fell for something as silly as a so called one sided staring contest.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think of this drabble?<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Merlin. Happy Thanksgiving! At times Arthur can be incredibly gullible ^_^ The Turkey was placed in the Oven about Thirty Minutes ago and it's currently cooking (It is a Seven Pound Turkey by the way).**

**Why Were You Staring At My Uncle**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>Arthur noticed that his Uncle was sneaking around and he decided to approach him.<p>

"Arthur?"

"It is okay, Uncle." Arthur informed him and his Uncle looked confused. "I will do my best to make sure no one finds out about you sneaking out to get some dresses. Merlin believes a black dress would suit you and I find myself agreeing with my manservant. Good luck, Uncle. By the way I would advise against any and all short dresses. I'm sorry to inform you that you simply do not have the legs for them."

Agravaine stared at his Nephew in disbelief and he was unable to say anything to him. Arthur pat his Uncle on the shoulder before walking away from him feeling good about himself for being so supporting of his Uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think of this drabble?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Merlin. Thank You for reviewing ^_^**

**Why Were You Staring At My Uncle**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Merlin, I believe I know why you have been staring at my Uncle." Arthur said to him, he looked at his manservant, and took a deep breath. "How long has this been going on?"<p>

"Ever since he got here." Merlin commented calmly and he thinks Arthur found out about Agravaine being a traitor.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" Arthur asked him and he sighed to himself.

"Why would I?"

"Just tell him and get it over with already, Merlin."

"What are you serious, Arthur? That would be a bad idea."

"I'll be there for you when you tell my Uncle about your crush on him. You always stare at him and-"

"What? I do not have a crush on your Uncle!" Merlin said loudly and his eyes were wide in disbelief. To think he had honestly thought they were on the same page with Agravaine being a traitor, but no that cabbage head thought he has a crush on Agravaine.

"No need to deny it, Merlin. There is only you and me here. It's okay." Arthur informed him and gave Merlin a pat on the shoulder. "You can tell me the truth."

"I'm telling you the truth, Arthur. I do not have a crush on your Uncle. In fact I find him to be a bit creepy." Merlin said slowly to him and thought maybe that would get through to the King Of The Cabbage Heads.

"I'm not going to throw you into the stocks for having a crush on my Uncle. You will tell my Uncle about your feelings towards him and find out for he is not getting any younger. You should act now before it is too late, Merlin. It is best to find out as soon as possible if he returns your feelings or not." Arthur stated in a matter of fact kind of voice and Merlin just stared at him unable to say a word. Arthur felt rather proud of himself for being supporting of his friend.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ What do you think of Arthur thinking Merlin has a crush on Agravaine?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Merlin**

**Why Were You Staring At My Uncle**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Why are you still staring at him? I thought that I told you to get it over with a couple of days ago, but you have been staring even more at him." Arthur commented in an irritated voice. To be honest Merlin decided to stare a lot more at Agravaine to annoy Arthur, but also to mess with him.<p>

"Well, I'm nervous. Has your Uncle ever you know bedded anyone?" Merlin managed to ask without laughing at Arthur's expression or gagging for what he is kind of implying with that question.

"Why are you asking me?"

"How big is his-" Merlin started to ask while making a little motion. He is having a bit of fun messing with Arthur and it serves him right for believing he has a crush on Agravaine.

"Merlin!"

"Okay. Do you at least know his favorite color?"

"Black." Arthur replied calmly for his Uncle tends to wear black clothing so it must be his favorite color. He never did ask about his Uncle's favorite color or anything like that at all.

"I'll give him some dead flowers."

"Merlin, You do not give dead flowers to your crush."

"What if he likes dead things, Sire?" Merlin asked innocently to him. Arthur sighs heavily to himself, shook his head, and decided to walk away for Merlin is completely hopeless. Merlin waited until he could no longer see Arthur before grinning widely to himself and started chuckling.

"Uncle, I have something important to ask you." Arthur informed his Uncle and he is doing this for Merlin.

"What is it, Arthur?" Agravaine asked calmly, but inside he was curious about his Nephew's important question. Is he going to ask for advice on matters dealing with the Kingdom or-

"What is your favorite color?" Arthur asked him and Agravaine felt disappointment that his Nephew was not asking him for advice.

"Black." Agravaine replied simply to his Nephew.

"One more question, Uncle. Do you like dead things?" Arthur asked in a serious voice and when his Uncle did not reply, but instead just stared at him with a shocked expression. To Arthur it confirmed that his Uncle will in fact like the dead flowers that Merlin will give to him.

Agravaine was frustrated for lately his Nephew has been asking him such silly and off the walls questions instead of giving him information that will help bring down Camelot in some way.

Why has his Nephew been asking such questions? Why does his Nephew believe he is secretly going out to get dresses? Does his Nephew actually secretly suspect he is a traitor and that is why he going in such a round about way to avoid telling important information or asking for advice dealing with the Kingdom?

No, If Arthur knew he would be blunt about it and he wouldn't use such subtle methods. Someone must be planting these questions and information into his Nephew's head. Well, Whoever is doing that will in time be dealt with by his hands for it wouldn't due for his Nephew to stop telling him about matters dealing with the Kingdom.

"Ah, Uncle. I almost forgot to ask you a very important question. Have you by chance bedded anyone?"

Well, Whoever it is apparently wants him in a sexually way and using his Nephew to get information which is rather irritating.

"Why are you asking?"

"Never mind, Uncle. I will be going now." Arthur muttered before quickly walking away and he plans to have Merlin do a lot more chores.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ Agravaine is pretty aggravated. Merlin is having a bit of fun messing with Arthur. Arthur thinks he is helping Merlin out by asking those questions to his Uncle. <strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Merlin. Thank you all for reviewing ^_^ **

**Why Were You Staring At My Uncle**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Here are some roses from a fair and beautiful maiden." Merlin informed Agravaine while managing to keep a very serious expression despite the fact it was difficult not to laugh at Agravaine's stunned face. Maybe Agravaine has never received a dozen dead roses from anyone, a few petals fell to the floor, and it was completely quiet for about a minute.<p>

"What is the name of said maiden?"

"Nilre." Merlin replied calmly and he was mentally chuckling.

"Never heard of her." Agravaine stated to his Nephew's manservant.

"Well, She has seen you. Nilre finds you to be very attractive and she wonders if you are single."

"I would like to see this Nilre."

"Sadly she left a couple of hours ago to visit her sickly father. I'm not sure when she will be back." Merlin said to him.

"Whenever she does return have her brought to my chambers." Agravaine said simply and he has a feeling that Nilre is responsible for planting questions in his Nephew's manservant's mind which in turn caused the manservant to plant questions into Arthur's mind. Merlin nodded his head, his expression did not give him away, and he walked off towards Arthur's chambers.

"So did you give your dead roses to my Uncle?" Arthur asked causally to him.

"Yes, but I told him it was from a fair and beautiful maiden by the name of Nilre."

"Merlin, You are an idiot." Arthur stated flatly, he sighed, and shook his head at him. "Honestly you should just tell him."

"I'm just not ready yet, Sire. Have you asked Gwen to marry you yet?" Merlin commented cheerfully and it is pretty fun screwing with Agravaine's mind along with having a bit of fun messing with Arthur's mind.

"Shut up, Merlin." Arthur said firmly and his cheeks were flushed. "I'm not ready to ask her to marry me yet."

"Maybe she will ask you to marry her instead of you asking her to marry you. Good luck, Sire." Merlin said calmly and he dodged a cup thrown at him by a blushing King.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>

Nilre…Merlin spelled backwards is Nilrem (Take away the M and it becomes Nilre ^_^)


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Merlin. **

**Why Were You Staring At My Uncle**

**By waterrain **

* * *

><p>"Uncle, I have noticed that lately you have been staring at my manservant." Arthur commented calmly and there might be some hope yet for Merlin.<p>

"Oh, I didn't notice at all." Agravaine replied simply and he has been only waiting a couple of days for news of Nilre coming back from her sickly father. Personally, He hoped that Nilre's father dies so she will return faster so he can get rid of her and put a stop to the planting of questions.

Arthur nodded his head at him and then walked off to find Merlin.

"Merlin, I have some news for you."

"Is it good news this time?" Merlin asked curiously and his arms were crossed.

"There is some hope that he returns your feelings for he has been staring at you with such an expression."

"There is no hope. He is waiting for Nilre to return and plans to have his way with her inside his chambers."

"There is no Nilre." Arthur stated flatly and he shook his head while sighing for Merlin made things complex.

"Correct, Arthur."

"You should have told him those dead roses were from you instead of lying to him and making up a so called beautiful maiden by the name of Nilre. You have given my Uncle false hopes. Make sure to fix it, Merlin." Arthur stated firmly and he does not want his Uncle waiting for a maiden that will never arrive for said maiden does not exist.

"Of course, Sire." Merlin commented calmly to him and he is already coming up with a plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You ^_^ <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Merlin. **

**Why Were You Staring At My Uncle ****By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Agravaine was waiting patiently in his chambers for the maiden by the name of Nilre. Merlin turned himself into a young lady and started a stealthy walk towards Agravaine's bed chambers after all it would be awkward talking to the guards.<p>

"May I come in? I'm Nilre." Merlin said in a soft meek voice and Agravaine quickly opened his door to allow the maiden inside of his chambers for he didn't want the guards to notice her. Agravaine glanced this maiden named Nilre over. Long black hair, innocent eyes, fair skin, and wearing a black dress along with a black cloak. She was holding a dozen dead roses and smiling sweetly at him.

'Perhaps I can use her?' Agravaine thought and he touched her cheeks noticing them turning red like cherries. 'I wonder what her connection is to my nephew?'

"What is your connection to Arthur?" Agravaine asked calmly.

"Through his manservant...Merlin." Nilre said quietly, eyes looking down, and Agravaine thought for a moment.

"I have no desire to bed a meek maiden such as yourself. There is no hope for you and take those dead roses with you." Agravaine said coldly. Seems like Nilre will not be any use to him for she does not have a direct connection with his nephew.

'As if I would ever agree to being bedded by you.' Merlin thought while faking a sad expression along with tears. Agravaine crossed his eyes and he was not moved by the maiden's tears after all he is a rather ruthless man.

"I understand." Nilre commented through tears. "Well, It can't be helped you are into wearing tacky dresses and staring at poor manservants! I should have known better! Bye forevermore!"

Agravaine was shocked at the words coming out of the mouth of that meek maiden. He heard the door slam close and that snapped him out of it. Agravaine opened the door, she was gone, and it was almost as if she had vanished...Only that remained were the dead roses.

'That was too much fun.' Merlin thought and he was proud of himself for keeping laughter from spilling out from his lips. 'Back to being me again..and still wearing a dress...Hope Arthur doesn't catch me..I would never hear the end of it.'

"Merlin? What are you doing?" Arthur asked him. Merlin mentally groaned and thought of something. Twist the truth a little bit.

"...I dressed up as a maiden..you know the one that made up..Nilre...for it wasn't right giving your Uncle false hope about a maiden wanting him." Merlin informed him. Arthur blinked his eyes and stared at him. "..Your Uncle was a bit drunk so he didn't really notice anything. Don't worry no bedding occured between me and him. Wouldn't be fair to take advantage of his drunk state of mind..."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


End file.
